


Reflections

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bathrooms, Other, originally from an rp i was doin i just spruced it up a bit, reflectin on the past, somethin short n sweet from my everythings good au :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: Did Jay really look like that? After all those years?





	Reflections

"Are the others awake yet? We should probably make breakfast for them so they could wake up to somethin' real good.. it would be a nice little surprise!"

 

Jay smiled a bit when he heard Brian's suggestion, that guy really was a ball of sunshine, huh? "That sounds like a really good idea! They’ll love us even more than before.” he snickered a bit at his own joke. ”I'm gonna go get my pills for the day and then we can start planning our magnificent feast." The slim man skipped off into the bathroom they all shared, opening the door slowly as to not wake the rest of his housemates. He looked to the aging sink that sat just to the left of the door, above it rested the cabinet that doubled as a mirror to hide away various medicines and supplies. Jay stepped to the front of the sink, reaching to pull back the mirror door to retrieve his dreaded morning medicine.

But...

Then he noticed his own reflection.

Usually not something you stop for but, did he really look like that? He looked well fed, probably a few pounds more than he was during the shooting of 'Marble Hornets'. The bags under his eyes seemed almost non-existent now. He had neglected to grab his hat this morning, the short hair tousled here and there now free from the constant darkness that fell upon them.

He looked... normal. Healthy. Happy. This isn't the Jay Merrick from months back. The Jay constantly looking over his shoulder. The Jay that never ate or showered or slept. The Jay always inches from death everytime he walked outside of the cheap motels he was forced to stay in.

He was better now. He was okay.

Brian. Breakfast. He reminded himself as warm tears started to well up in his eyes. Jay wiped them away and pulled back the mirror, grabbing his pill bottle. He examined the bottle for a moment. He wasn't too sure the pills were that important anymore, he had forgotten so many times to take them before one of his housemates had reminded him without anything strange happening. Jay sighed, maybe today he wouldn’t take them. He replaced the container to its original spot and closed the cabinet door, he noticed himself in the mirror again. He was smiling. A soft, content smile.

"You think of anything good while I was gone?" he grinned as he returned to the kitchen.


End file.
